The Devils Mind
by Immortalis Ramala
Summary: Sara is dead, a new member oc is brought in. A stunning person who walks into the lives of the Vegas CSI team. bad at summarys PLEASE R&R!
1. Exotic Elegance

**THE DEVILS MIND**

**Chapter One**

**Note- **I do not own the CSI characters, although Hayden-Lars Ackerman is mine.

Everyone looked out eager eyed waiting for the new member of the team who would be coming in to be a new part of the team. Resentment was most of what was whirling around the room, feeling insulted that already the position that once had been Sara Sidles was gone. It was not that exited joyful eagerness that waited the new member of the team, oh no. It was resentment, anger, confusion and hurt. It was as if they had been stabbed in the back.

How could they ever accept a new member onto the team, without Sara, it didn't seem like it would ever be complete again, the job they loved and hated just couldn't be done so feverishly, or competitive. The last few cases seemed to make each member grow emptier. The fact that the last month had been devoted into getting this position filled. And it wasn't just someone qualified. No, as if to add insult to injury the new member had been the most desired newly graduated from Quantico and with degree in criminal mentality, in forensics, all sciences, a jack of all trades that the director had tolled them they had wanted to bring in anyways.

No, the fact that his job had been made that much easier, rather than fire someone to give this new member a job, but as if the murder of a member had been for the better. And that truly irked the members of the Vegas unit. Today they had ended up here in Gil Grissom's office when they learned today this 'member' of their team was finally completed her tests and studies, graduated and everything. It enraged most of them, someone fresh out of studies, and directly into the field. It was blasphemy!

Warrick Brown, Catherin Willows, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders, and Gil Grissom were in the office. How pathetic each person looked with the look of hurt and betrayal on their faces. Knowing it was today that they would get a newbie member who would advance rather quickly. They had been ordered in early today, just so they could give this member a 'warm welcome from the team'. The most devastated image was of Gil Grissom, his eyes withdrawn, pain and lose was still written all over him. Blaming himself for not protecting Sara. He had taken the death of Sara the hardest of them all. Although now her killer was locked up, found, unsound as she was.

The phone rang and made everyone jolt with a start, unusually tense and jumpy in the moment, each person looked annoyed, for it could very well be the warning call to stop sulking and invite in the new member. Nicks hands clenched at his side. Greg released the breath he had been holding. No more Sara. Today it was as if the reality would become all to true, all to heart shatteringly true. Gil picked up the phone. Answering in a monotone voice, masking the pain he wielded inside.

"Hello…….So… Hayden-Lars Ackerman is on the way up?... Great….. Thank-you"

He dropped held the phone from his face a moment, hands white from gripping it so intensely. Hesitating a moment before setting it down with a clank. Looking at the people he had been able to call friends for years. Good people, and the obvious question unspoken as to why they would even need another person, they would be able to handle it.

"Okay, the new member of the team is coming in now. Names Hayden-Lars Ackerman. Ecklie and Jim are on their way up with her."

Everyone looked up at him, saying nothing else. What else was there to say, they had protested the position being filled at first, but that had done nothing. This guy Hayden-Lars Ackerman was some big sensation, having excelled in forensics, and the youngest to leave Quantico, and top of the class. A degree proving he knew how to profile as well. A hot shot guy who had been pined after by many of the labs over the USA, and other countries as well of course. The tension in the air was devastating, harsh and bizarre, they were not going to ever see Sara walk threw the doors again, no, instead some guy named Hayden-Lars.

What kind of a name was that shit? Nick gritted his teeth as his eyes glared with anger at the door of the office. Each member braced themselves for some meek science stick man nerd who would disappoint every-ones expectations. Eyes burned at the door, tension building, no smiles awaiting to meet this new person. None at all.

But shock filled that glare once a woman of five foot five, flaming red hair and porcelain white skin walked in. She was no guy, and she was a beauty of a rarity, an exotic face. She had crystalline clear blue eyes with an outline around them that appeared to be black. Her brows of a dark brown-red had a gentle natural arch to them, her face as well had a gentle curve of jaw, not fat, but gentle, kind and innocent. Her nose was a small, elegantly dished profile, her lips full and lightly curved, yet so tempting… The face and body had pale milk white skin with no blotches, blemishes, and a snow white beauty. Her neck was a good medium length, not as slim as a swans, but as fashioned for her body type as it could get! Narrow shoulders gave her a dainty look. But you could not let that fool you, under her blue shirt that made her eyes scream out at them, and her form fitting black pants, you could see a lithe and fit body, she had round, small, but perky breasts, absolutely divine on her fit form. Her hips with a slight flair, giving her a desirable hourglass shape. The hair that seemed to be live fire cascaded far down her back, as it was bulled into a loose pony tale behind her head, with her bangs falling wispily over her fine features.

This couldn't be Hayden-Lars…

Absolutely everyone was expecting a male to walk threw that door, but this was absolutely one hundred and fifty percent a woman. They had thought they had braced themselves for anything and everything that could walk threw the door. Those cold empty stairs had turned to shock and interest. The face had no expression or emotion it seemed, but for some reason each and every single person in the room felt a sadness radiating from her. Something that came from within, something pin pointed it… But it wasn't her face, her eyes didn't betray her. It was simply there. She carried herself what seemed proudly. The light caught on her eyes, and then they all could notice as her blue eyes had slight hints of green and other blues.

No smile came for a moment, then a slight upward curve appeared on her luscious lips. It was as if she was as busy assessing everyone else. Her shocking eyes leered over each and every one of the team members. She offered forth her elegant pale hand to whom ever would dare to take it without fearing to find she was indeed made of porcelain.

"I'm Hayden-Lars. Lars for short. I'm taking you are my new team members"

Shocked silence. It was Greg that had broken the uncomfortable silence. Taking her hand he savored that silky smooth skin, warm and exiting to the touch. She shook his hand firmly, and he seemed to freeze for a moment. As if he thought it was absolutely, without a doubt a grand, beautiful dream. He shook her hand continuously as Ecklie and Jim Brass looked ready to kill Greg for his blank moment. As if his embarrassment was theirs.

"Uh.. Hi. I'm Greg Saunders…"

She looked down at their hands still attached to the other, still being shaken by Greg, for a moment it almost looked like amusement entering her empty eyes. But it was so brief non could have been sure about the sighting. Finally he noticed his hand still gently gripped and shook her white warm hand and let go turning slightly pink.

"Pleasure meeting you Mr. Saunders… I think I will say now that I hope you don't think I am a replacement for Miss. Sidle. I would hate that, and know that it's a dreadful thing. Fact is I was lined up for this job long before. To work with all of you… And her. I might not have known Miss Sidle, but I hear only grand things of her and I give you my sympathy"

The entire room fell deathly quite, it was as if no one was even going to breathe now, Ecklie cleared his throat spoke he had something to do, Brass as well left. Nothing else was said, as if that topic was much to hurtful and the would to fresh, as it was. Grissom offered his hand and gave one firm shake. The vision in front of him was that of innocents. It made him forget his anger. But he remembered something that looks nice and innocent can be deadly and poisonous.

"Gill Grissom, and it is a pleasure to meet you Lars" she smiled at him openly. "Well, that's great! And you noted my nickname".

All the others had taken the hand, surprised at the warmth the pale extension had. Each offered a smile, and one that crossed over the emotionless yet innocent face mirrored back at them. An oddity this woman was, and Greg could not take his eyes off of her.

But he was not the only guy on the team under the spell.

All of them seemed to have their eyes glued on her.

It was as if they were bewitched by the porcelain beauty that exuded sadness, and never seemed to allow true emotions in her face.


	2. Dundundun

Now, okay, I am done the second chapter of course, and working on the third, but until you are able to Review, as well as read, the next chapters remain my prisoner. Like all else I am writing now, without reviews, the story stands still!


	3. I was killing before killing was cool

**THE DEVILS MIND**

**Chapter Two**

**Note- **I do not own the CSI characters, although Hayden-Lars Ackerman is mine. And this is the final chapter that I will be putting up for viewers until I get Reviews in. Its just because I would hate to loose this chapter :O

Most had grown uneasy again at the idea of the new member of the CSI: Vegas team going out in the field, it was not, though, for all the same reasons. It was more fear that the young woman would be hurt out on field, they hadn't the best history with all new CSI's… On or off duty. Greg had nearly been beaten to death, and way back when a new CSI was shot down by a gunman returning to the scene of the crime. So this was a worry over another incident such as that… And even if they resented her for replacing Sara, no one wished her to have a similar fate.

The clear eyes were able to make most of the team mates squirm under her empty gaze. They noticed how it was not her face that showed her emotions, it was rather something that simply came off of her, like the sadness. What made them understand that wasn't really known, but it was her presence no doubt. She was odd, and one would almost call her a psychopathic person, but they didn't seem to believe that… For some reason they just couldn't take that as an answer, and basically filed her lack of emotion to the stress of a new job fresh out of the school. She must protect herself, she didn't seem like someone who just didn't care.

Not like a person to use people as pawns to protect herself. But of course they did not know her, and they knew nothing of her other than really her name and her academic excellence. And she was going out into the field, her first day to go out and show the forensics team, concerned glanced from them had not caused her to sway her way out of her first case with Greg and Nick. The three had just leapt into one of the vehicles with all supplies inside and waiting.

She had driven and for the first time they had seen something human in her eyes, a fire that blazed as she scared the life right out of them as she barreled down the road. Holding onto the handles and ready to scream it seemed, pale faced and indeed having respect now for the 'holy shit' handles that they clung onto with a death grip. So she was a psychotic driver, a very, very psychotic driver. How she avoided getting a ticket… It wasn't possible. Stopping and tapping her foot erratically, impatient and seemingly aching to get going again. She looked over to Nick in the passenger seat and then grinned sheepishly, finally more emotion in her face.

"Okay, was I going a little fast…"

In an almost squeaky high voice from the back dripping with terror was Greg. He was pale as can be, absolutely wide eyed and mortified at the idea any second the light would turn green. He looked at her with wild eyed dread.

"Ya, and your near accident with about any other vehicle that happened to be within ten feet of your god dam suicidal driving! Are you mad! Are you trying to kill us all. Oh my god… its green"

She grinned turning back to the road, tires squealing as Greg let out a pathetic yelp, eyes nearly popping out of his head. He was seriously thinking he was going to die in the freaking car that swerved wildly in and out of the traffic, more skilled than any police in hot pursuit, but the millimeters she missed cars and trucks had his heart leaping out of his throat.

"Sorry, bad habit, I raced cars with the boys out by the farm I grew up on, illegal and dangerous and all… But, oh, the rush is addictive, I drive like an adrenaline junky. Have to say I get tickets as often as I change my socks"

Greg squealed in terror as she swerved again, barely making it around two trucks. "That often, hey?"

Nick sighed as another red light assaulted her forward motion, she stopped, everyone lurching forward as she waited to the last second possible to stop. Or slow. Nick looked at her like she was a nut case "Ah… You know what, do you mind if I drive…". Lars looked at him and her face darkened, she looked absolutely devilish, as if he had insulted her deeply. Nick quickly took in a breath. "Or not… Just, please, for Greg's last shred of sanity… Drive slowly… And in one direction"

She pouted "I _AM_ going in one direction"

Nick laughed lightly, slight shake in his voice "Forwards and sideways does not classify as 'one' direction Lars" A frustrated sigh escaped those beautiful lips of hers before the light turned green, again, tires squealed, and then she winced, slowing down to the speed of a normal enough irate fast driver in traffic. Nick and Greg were able to calm down and vow to themselves never to get caught in a car with her driving. She wasn't an emotionless monster… Oh no… She was a creepy, freaky adrenaline junky that needed death to get her rocks off.

Finally they reached the scene of the crime, and in one piece without even getting stopped by the cops. Or killing anyone else for that matter. At least by hitting, perhaps some old folks had panic induced heart attacks because of her irate driving skills. They walked out with kits, each quite and unspeaking, another mask of emotionless eyes and expressions came from Lars, who was an overly touchy driver. Obviously you could squeal, scream bloody murder, or simply look terrified, but so long as you didn't speak it, all was well. So they would avoid speaking of her suicidal driving habits, and being part of them.

Instantly her lips drew thin, her eyebrows furrowing, looking over the body, and the bizarre prop that was skewered onto the side of his head. Both of the men looked over at her, her youth and innocents didn't seem, well, ready to witness the crimes that came from the dark side of humanity. Then the most unexpected thing happened, and both men looked again wide eyed at her, as if she was a freaking nut case.

She burst out into laughter, laughing so hard she had to lean into one of them, Nick who was the closest, tears started coming out of her eyes she was laughing so hard, and her sides ached so powerfully, Nick had gripped her around her slim waist so she didn't fall to the ground. Now, most people reacted differently at their first crime scene… But this was not what they expected any sane person to do.

Absolutely every person at the scene was looking at the fiery haired girl with all strangely. She finally was able to control herself, grin planted still so strongly on her face. Greg looked at her like she had become a toxic plague, leaning away from her, eyes looking at her oddly. "You, are scary" Greg said simply, Nick just looked at her with the same odd look as she was still in his arms. She grinned up at him, shaking her head.

"Sorry… I mean, come on, you know about Richard Trenton Chase?" she said in a shaking and amused voice. They looked at her stupidly.

"What, is this guy an ex boyfriend who you didn't really like… Or do you find the idea of a serial killer erotic?" a cop on the side asked in disbelief. She coughed lightly, shifting in Nicks arms, who had yet to let her go, but she didn't seemed offended or quick to jump away. Shaking her head at the other cop. "Chase WAS a serial killer. A crazy bastard who thought he could take in vitamin C via osmosis if he held it to his head, that it would get to his brain. And here, though he no longer lives, is a person with a sick similar disturbing humor that I have. You have a problem with that? The guy has an orange with 'osmosis' written on it, skewered to his head. Its funny… So the guys dead… Ya, to bad. But I thought more people would know of the 'vampire of Sacramento'"

Everyone just shook their heads, and starting to get to work, Nick releasing his hold on her slim waist. And she stepped towards the scene "He was a druggy and messed in the wrong ways. He thought Nazis were trying to turn his blood into dust with poison under… Think it was his soap dish. He fantasized about rabbits, he drank their blood and ate animals raw, he was a cannibal and he was revolting because of his favorite drink. Blood. He was a chronic drug user and alcoholic in his adolescent years" she added before heading off, everyone starting to pick out information. Her red masses had been tightly pulled into a French braid, and disappeared into her jacket. Her bangs the only loose bit of hair. She worked quickly and efficiently, as well as extremely careful. But everyone kept eyeing her strangely, despite her beauty they found her extremely weird.

And what she was singing under her breath did not help. It was… Suitable for the topic she brought up when they first arrived… once she stopped laughing. "_So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.  
So give them blood, blood, blood.  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!_

A celebrated man amongst the gurneys.  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck.  
The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,  
But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck. (Oh thank you!)

I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,  
I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough.  
I gave you blood, blood, blood,  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!"

She noticed Nick looking at her with a huge grin, "Might wanna sing something else before everyone things you did it" he said with a chuckle. She gave him a million dollar smile again, the in car incident long forgotten. She lifted her dainty eyebrow with a daring smirk, he couldn't help continuing to smile at her as she put some more evidence into a baggy. Then made him and half the people jump when she started singing out more loud and out there, a nice voice… But just to show she truly didn't care what they thought.

"_Sometimes you scrape and sink so low,  
I'm shocked at what you're capable of.  
And if this is a coronation,  
I ain't feeling the love._

_'Cause we are all a bunch of animals  
That never paid attention in school.  
So tell me all about your problems;  
I was killing before killing was cool.  
You're so cool, You're so cool, So cool_!

_'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
And we all get together when we bury our friends.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
It's been nine bitter years since I've been seeing your face.  
(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)  
And you're walking away, and I will die in this place_."

She stopped her performance but still continued the tune in a hum with a pleased smile plastered on her exotic face.


	4. The gunshy CSI

**CHAPTER THREE**

**NOTE: **I only made Hayden-Lars. The rest is not mine… accept the crimes that are in this fan fiction. Character wise basically.

-The song was 'Kill all your Friends' by My Chemical Romance as well as the song 'Blood' was.

The pale blue eyes of Hayden-Lars looked coolly around herself, over the file she had been going over, it was rather simple finding out who had done the murder to her, and it was obvious as could possibly be. The man who had come and stood watching with the others had that unmistakable gleam in his eye. That of a satisfied killer. A look of satisfaction of his own handy work. She knew that look that was so prominent in his homicidal glare directed to the body. Everyone had been doing their best at the scene not to look over at her absolutely strange performance at the crime scene, and she had managed to go up to the man without much notice or care. Perhaps they assumed she would flirt with the older man, in is forties no doubt, but still slim and fit looking.

But she knew that look. Boy did she know it all to well, as if it had bore down into her just yesterday. She knew that look far too intimately and it had caused her the strongest distress. But she had forced that impassive stone face back on. Walking carefully over to the man. Her eyes had caught his own; she opened her mouth to ask him a few questions, ready for just about everything. The eyes glimmer had turned to panic quite quickly as she had accidentally let that look of her knowledge gleam back at him.

He had panicked and drawn a weapon. Greg had noticed it instantaneously, and yelled a panicked warning as he lunged to play hero for Hayden-Lars. But the woman had a look flash over her, raw fear, like that of a person with a phobia. Her partners both saw it. And in that moment they knew she had known intimately what a murderer could do with a gun… And perhaps the agony of a built slicing threw her alabaster flesh.

She had not moved with her trained skills, but with her memory over riding her of that dreadful time, the last time she had a gun aimed blank at her, but this man would not talk to her as the other, this one was just going to shoot and run. The woman launched from her spot like a feral cat, her movements were quick, but raw and simply that of primitive instinct. She had his hind twisted as she moved with speed, her fragile body slamming harshly against the muscled body of the un expecting assaulter, the gun flew from his hand and his body flung backwards due to the un prepared state he was in.

No gunshot rang.

Nick, Greg and what looked like a determined mini army charged to save the damsel in distress. But the feral cat struggle quite capably with the assailant. Taking back all her controls and before she lost her element of surprise she had his hands cuffed behind his back. Her eyes blazing with rage. Rage of something that all could not understand. She felt her heart racing now just as it had then. When she leaned into his ear and whispered.

"killer. I know your eyes. I did a lot worse to the last man to shoot me. Be happy that you did not get a chance to do so"

She pushed off the man aggressively. Her feelings again sucked inside as she turned to meet the gaze of Greg first, then Nick. "There. There is your killer. And that is not, just because he planned to shoot me" she had walked for the car. Don't gathering all the evidence, and ready to go home before everyone saw her famously falling apart. She would not be seen as a damsel in distress. She had been one once. But she knew your only savior was yourself. The three men who had taken her… And sweet Aleksandra, her lovely sister. She felt old wounds screaming as if fresh again. Sorrow flashing over her face as she stole away in the back. She wanted to hide. But she did not. Greg had taken her kit, everyone had been finishing up basically, and now, they could go back to the lab.

Before she fell apart. Or before another CSI was erased from the team.

So here she was back at the offices, her back to the lab door as she took deep calming breaths that failed her. God damn it, who would want to fall apart on the first day of the job! She was strong! And if anyone could pull threw this hurt and pain it was her. She had lived! She was alive, Aleksandra might no longer be with her, might be dead, but she lived. She was a survivor and couldn't let this defeat her so long after the fact. Her body tensed as the presence of another was detected, just as tears started welling behind stunning blue eyes. Forcing herself to look as impassive as possible. She turned and faced the person who entered. Having already faced the fire of concerned questions from the rest of the team. It was the young CSI Greg. Her eyes had been shiny, despite forcing herself to look as strong and emotionless as possible. He hesitated.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a gentle voice, his eyes falling concerned over her, seeing threw her attempts. She shivered slightly, feeling as if his eyes had peeled away her exterior and saw the agony she harbored inside.

"Yes, I am fine. I might be new, but guns, do not scare me," her voice was strong and insisting, as if she was trying to convince herself rather than Greg though. He saw it, moving closer towards her and her body grew stiff and still as stone, her pale skin looking so soft to the touch… Greg felt a wave of desire, rather not at a good time, but he knew he was strongly attracted to the pale beauty.

"No, your completely terrified," Greg stated rather matter of factly, "Lars, I saw that look you got, Its completely normal to be scared… But you… You had the strangest and strongest look of fear on your face, as if a memory has you scared for life" His eyes borrowed strongly into her how, her firm breasts rose and fell as she breathed unevenly. 

"That's foolish, stupid, and absolutely jumping to conclusions. I was not scared. You were simply seeing things" she insisted strongly, her eyes blazing with determination to think that statement true, her gentle jaw slanted upwards, her tearing eyes on fire.

Greg hesitated slightly. He had been scared out of his mind for her, and panicked as soon as the gun had come into his field of vision.

Nick walked in, his eyes the same as Greg's. Nick looked at them both, approaching and wondering why the woman refused to accept she was sacred. He had been listening in, both wondered the same thing. They both felt it, though the other CSI team members seemed to not share the feelings Greg and Nick had.

She forced a smile, her lips tugging upwards in the corners. Sorrow deeply embedded into those shocking blue eyes. "Okay, so I found a partial fingerprint and its an impeccable match to Mr. Gunhappy Traversonkizz. As I said at the scene, it wasn't just the fact that he pulled a gun. I knew it the instant I saw his eyes. All right, nothing left to do, and Grissom said I could go home now. I need a shower, so good day fellows"

With that she rushed passed them and rushed to her solitary, her bare rooms and the memories that haunted her so vividly still.


	5. The Hunter and the Hound

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The woman's face was bare of expression the next day, no emotions playing, no tears threatening. But her porcelain skin was darkened with lack of sleep under her twin pale eyes. Her main of flaming red hair was shining and soft and obviously freshly washed, her body had a pomegranate-mango scent permeating from her flesh. She smelled clean, not that she hadn't the previous days, but she just had a more painfully noticeable cleanness to her this actual day. Her soft red hair was carefully pulled back into a long pony tale, her bangs wispily falling carelessly over her grand features. She looked like she should rather be in a museum then hunched over an old desk. The case had been closed basically as it was, it was simple, stupid, random, and super duper easy to get. Thanks so much to Hayden-Lars super eye probing skills.

The young woman sat as she quickly wrote down multiple pointers, going threw everything at an amazing rate, and yet she was doing an unquestionably good job at it. She seemed to have a photographic memory of the crime scene, even able to professionally bring up the Vampire of Sacramento that she had mentioned after breaking out in mad laughter that had everyone worried for her sanity. But her first case… it was done, and she couldn't help feeling a grand empty disappointment. Sighing as she shook her head finishing off her paperwork, all done. Case closed basically other than the trial. She tapped her pen annoyed on the desk, for having a gun pulled on her she found this a rather unentertaining case.

Lars actually jumped as she looked up to see that someone had snuck into the room and was standing at the front of the desk covered in neat piles of paper. She then proceeded to glare openly at the male that had just given her heart a stand still. "_Well, hello. I just finished the paperwork for the case_…," Lars said eyeing Greg as he gave her a positively glorious grin, obviously pleased with himself to scare the girl out of her wits, "_so, why did you come stalking oh so quietly over Greg. Or should I start calling you shaggy_" she said teasing him about his obvious lack of hair brushing that morning.

Greg put his hand over his heart, a hurt expression falling innocently over his handsome facial features, but still all he got in return was a hard core glare that actually made him shiver. "_Actually, I was _ordered_ to 'stalk over' here and tell you that we have just been called out to a crime scene, and that I am to be your handsome, boyish body guard, so to be boyish, I messed my hair up_" he said in an obviously teasing tone, and in return Lars rolled her eyes at him, "looks more like homeless homeboy" she said finally with a return of teasing…ness.

Ice blue eyes sparkled as she leapt up, exited out of her mind to hopefully get a decent complex case to start on. Now, because she was new, she hoped they wouldn't keep raking in some pathetic cases. She wanted something that she could prove her worth to them, prove her greatness. Not waiting for Greg to say anything she grabbed his arm and dragged him along towards the waiting car, of course, Nick had indeed beaten her there, and she narrowed her eyes between the two "_traitors. You planned this so I couldn't drive_". She said letting a smile plaster over her face. Nick gave her an innocent look before answering her, "_now, why would we ever do that_." She actually let off a light laugh before she sat in the front seat, of, which Greg was just about to get into; she had slithered between him and the car and forced herself into the seat. And nearly had been sat on. She looked innocently at Greg.

"_Little boys don't get to sit in the front. Only clean cut grownups_" Lars said with a gleeful laugh as Greg looked shocked that he lost his seat. Tuff luck to him. Nick, of course absolutely clueless to her joke to Greg, looked from Lars to Greg. "_Okay then, lets go_" Nick said as he backed out of the parking space and then drove on, at a nice pace that was not homicidal as Lars's driving was, and made it safely, in one piece, and all sane, at the crime scene, of which was located out in the middle of no where. It was further out, and as soon as Hayden Lars saw this body, she sobered up completely. Her eyes showing recognition, and then dread, all witnessed by her new partners in crime.

It was a beautiful young woman; at least what remained of one, her hair was long and red, her dead paling dark blue eyes looking out hopelessly in terror and determination. Her pale skin ripped and beaten by the harsh surroundings, her body already being eaten by maggots. She shuddered and felt her walls crumbling, feeling the absolute terror this woman had felt. It was not the lack of trying to live that killed her, oh no. Her struggle in this rocky range of barren land showed clearly, but something else was what killed her. Her chest and neck bleeding and a merci shot in the for head built, one a crossbow. She was hunted. That son of a motherless whore! Her body grew ridged as she became furious, her small body trembled, but not in fear, but in a growing rage that grew wild, sparking around her. It was again how she surprised her co-workers. This time with her complete rage, not her laughing like a mad woman.

Fragile fists clenched menacingly at her sides, taunt and vibrating still. Her mouth clenched shut as she looked at the location of each shot. No. He didn't know she was here! He didn't know who she was anymore. Or, just maybe he knew who she was now, and planned this for her. And planed to take her next. She wished, it was the last. She put on her gloves and rather in a rage, started towards the body, a hand snaking out and gripping her shoulder, she twisted in rage to see the bewildered look on Nicks face. "_Is something wrong… You seem familiar with this crime scene" _Nick asked, again wondering why she did this job when already she had someone try to murder her. That was not, a good feeling. "_It is the Miami Man Hunter_," it was obvious as Hayden Lars spoke that she was more than sure of herself when she spoke with conviction in her voice. Then dread as she noticed a leaf much out of place. And she knew, she just knew it would be from another area of the United States of America.

But this time she wasn't going to be the one looked for, she had to save the other. That monster! That bastard! Greg shifted uncomfortably "_Did you work in Miami… You would have to be rather familiar wouldn't you to make such a sure statement_?". Greg had taken his hand and rested it on her other arm, as if both men wanted to protect her from what ever caused her to so deeply loath this killer. "_No, I did not. But Hunter and Hound are not exactly something I don't know. I studied them very carefully_" she shook free of the men's hands, nodding people away from the body. She knew if he had something to say, it would be… It would be were he knew it would hit her the hardest. Her hand quivered as she lifted the shirt up. Her head seemed to feel lighter, and nearly fell, but she steadied herself. It would only be for her. It was. "**A.A.T.G.G.O.A. W.love. The hunter**", she said as her voice faltered and cracked. She knew what it meant. Alicia, Alicia. The greatest game of all…. And without doubt it was with love. The hunter. His hound was the one that hunted sweet, sweet, Aleksandra . Alicia… Alicia. The greatest game of all.

She walked away from the body, as both Nick and Greg had felt shock she knew were to look, and absolutely dumbfound that her guess was correct, and what the hell the letters would stand for. She knew that there was more. But not carved into her belly as the letters had been. It would be coded. The code she broke. She shivered forcing herself to go back to the body. Damn it. It was going to be a hard case. But it had conflict of interest. They just didn't know that, so for now, she needed that note. She needed to find it. It was two possible places. Hunter was usually one to shove it in a plastic bag down her throat, while Hound, that sick fuck, shoved things up the vaginal cavity.

But this was hunters. And this was for her, Hunters prey to her. It would be in her throat. She took out an instrument from her kit and opened the mouth after multiple camera shots taken, and then she pulled out the note. Again her hand shook, faltering. She took some more photos before she carefully opened the plastic, and looking over the note. She read the strange symbols and code as if it was in plain English.

'_My my, how you look so grand still, like the finest rose, and your sister. She does to. My poison viper. How hard you bite, and now a CSI… Ah. Beautiful… Soft skin, soft to the touch. How I wanted that hide on my wall, or your glorious body could be quite the trophy. I feel sad I did not stuff you. You fought so hard my viper. And your sister. Two of the same, the greatest game of all. Still, no one like you has come again. I leave you this fighter. She was not as impressive. Not as beautiful. But I'm here… And the second is some were in Miami. Not the usual kill. Just need you out there. Lovely, lovely Alicia. Alicia. Not that disgusting name Hayden Lars. No. Alicia. Alicia. Alicia. Alicia. Beautiful Alicia. And Aleksandra. I have Hound out on his own right now. But here in Miami… I am watching Aleksandra. Beautiful Aleksandra. What a trophy she would have been as well. The twins. Alicia, Aleksandra. _

_How much I want to hunt you again.'_

Her hand shook, she nearly dropped the letter, putting both the bag and letter into an evidence bag before she handed it to Nick, her face unreadable as she walked off back over to the car. She couldn't do this case, she was to involved as it was. Damn! Damn and double damn. She had to go to Miami… But Aleksandra was dead. He must have taken her body! He couldn't do that! Aleksandra was buried and dead. Gone. Gone. Gone!

But Hunter, that sick sadistic fucking bastard. She walked to the other side of the car, away from everyone. Her face growing even paler. Her old wounds felt fresh again. My god, how could she put the past behind her and do her job. She was not Alicia. But she knew to intimately the details of the case, of the killer. Her breathing became uneven. Finally it seemed Greg noticed she was missing, looking over to Nick and calling to him lightly. "_Look. Something's wrong_" Greg said as his head bobbed towards the girl who was leaning on the far side of the car. Worry etched on his expression, "_she just up and left. Do you think she had someone she knew killed by this 'Hunter' guy_?". Nick looked over to Greg, and back to Lars. He sighed. "_Well, we will need to find that out. Stay here, get evidence. Ill go talk to her._" Nick said before turning and walking over to Hayden-Lars.

He walked over, and was more than surprised to see not only did she look ready to faint, but she was just about falling as she started sobbing into her hand, shocked and horrified by something. She didn't notice him until his hand was on her shoulder, about to ask if he could help her, until again, he found the fragile form in his arms, this time shaking, and racked with sobs.

"_Hunter…. H… Hunter… He... Oh god. I cant face him again… I c… Cant let him get me again_" she sobbed into his chest. Babbling and seeming clueless that she was saying something out loud. "_I… I… I want to kill th… that fu…cker…. AAHHH_!" she wailed in rage and agony that cut deep into Nick, "_he took h…her away from me_!" the last word was but a bare, raw whisper that held the deepest, harshest pain in her voice. "_Aleksandra_…" it was barely heard as it was muffled by the hard chest that her face buried into. "_Do you know what the letters stand for_?" She nodded to Nick, yes. "_And the letter… Did you understand it_?" again, she nodded yes. "I h..have to go to M-Miami she stuttered with large tears falling from her innocent eyes. Nicks hear hurt for her, for the pain suck a young beauty had held. "_**GREG! COME HERE**_" Nick yelled. Greg came over quickly. "_Take her back to the lab. Okay… Drive around at least till she calms down_" with that Nick transferred the sobbing woman to Greg, and helped her into the car. And then walked back to the crime scene.

Cursing under his breath Greg started to drive.


End file.
